superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is a 2009 hack and slash action-adventure game loosely based on the film of the same name. The game release coincided with the release of the film on May 1, 2009 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, and PlayStation Portable. The game was developed primarily by Raven Software through the use of Unreal Engine technology. Amaze Entertainment developed the Wii and PS2 ports and Griptonite Games developed the PSP and DS ports. The Completionist X-Men Origins: Wolverine was reviewed to be as what a good Wolverine game should be. Gameplay was the highlight of Jirard's playthrough, while the story was one of the biggest downsides to it. Overall, Jirard found it to be one of the few good (or at least decent) movie tie-in games. One of Jirard's criticisms (and a very early one, at that) was how the game would occasionally work itself in with its movie tie-in, a film Jirard explicitly holds in low regard. Another criticism was the game's plot, which he found to be very confusing, as it would regularly shift between various points in Wolverine's life, with Jirard believing the shift in scenes to be random, and with neither scene relating to each other enough. The presentation, however, was a bit of a different story. Jirard praised the animations, with how fluid they were, and felt like the developers knew what they were doing when it came to the look and style of what needed to be in a Wolverine game. He also believed that the voice acting (with the roles reprised by the actors from the movie) was serviceable and fine, but felt that all the voice acting (asides from Hugh Jackman as Wolverine) would take him out of the experience (especially Will.I.Am's role). The musical score was something that Jirard felt to be one of the most forgettable video game scores he's ever listened to. But the extreme violence was something he found himself really enjoying, though he also felt like it belonged and came from some different game franchise. Gameplay was found to be enjoyable, primarily the hack-and-slash portions. Jirard enjoyed that the game could be played by button mashing the various attack buttons, but that the attack system had some depth and variety at the same time. He also made note of the Feral Sense ability in the game, saying that it was only ever needed a few times in the game, as for the most part, it pointed out already easy-to-identify objectives. The puzzles were thought to be diversions from the rest of the game, with most being extremely easy. The biggest problem Jirard had, though, was with the game's camera, specifically when it was locked-on to enemies. As for the completion bonus, Jirard had found the in-game unlockables (alternate costumes) to be a nice addition to the game, and that, while they didn't affect anything other than looks, they might as well be used, especially in subsequent playthroughs. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be found for fully completing the game. Stats *28 Deaths *19 Hours of total playtime *18 Action figures found *58 Upgrade tokens collected *95 Dog tags snatched *50 Achievements unlocked *2 Fingers crossed that Will.I.Am will come to his senses and just bring William back Trivia *This video marked the beginning of season 6 of The Completionist *The game was completed in honor of the release of the Wolverine movie 'Logan', especially with how it was Hugh Jackman's last performance as the titular character. Jirard even 'smoked' a cigar for the occasion. *The question of the day was 'What's your favorite X-Men movie and why?'. Jirard's answer was Days of Future Past. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Finnish it!